The Case of the Angels
by hallucilucifer
Summary: A Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fic. Hints towards Destiel and TenxRose. This is my first crossover fic. Complete. Please R&R!
1. Tampa, Florida: The Case

**A/N:**

**So this is a new thing I am working on. It is a crossover between Supernatural and Doctor Who. This is the first chapter, but it will switch between Supernatural and Doctor Who until they meet. I will continue it if it gets reviews, so read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Tampa, Florida: The Case.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said. He had been searching for a case for about a week now, and Dean could tell that he finally found something worth checking out. He got up and walked over to Sam.

"Whatchya got, Sammy?" Dean asked, leaning over Sam'sshoulder.

"Tampa, Florida. People have been disappearing into thin air, then re-appearing a few hours later."

"So, what, you thinking alien abductions or something? Maybe they just got lost," Dean snorted. He was mocking Sam, and Sam didn't find it funny.

"Very funny," Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean's immaturity. "Get this, though. When they re-appear, it's in graves marked with their names, and dates that are way in the past. Like, one of them had the date of death as March 4, 1903. That would mean he was alive in the 1800's, which isn't possible if he was still kicking in 2012."

Dean was now vaguely interested. "So you're thinking….what? Time travel? I hate time travel…" Dean faked a small wince. The last time they dealt with time travel, Cronos had trapped Dean in the 1940's, and he really didn't want to be in that predicament again.

"So, are you thinking maybe some ancient Greek god, feeding on people's un-lived years or something?"

"Not sure," Sam said, "but it's worth checking out."

"Yeah, baby! Florida, here we come!"

After a twenty-four hour trip, Sam and Dean finally arrived In Florida. It was the middle of July, so the heat was almost unbearable. Even the Winchesters, who had both been to Hell and back, shed off their heavy coats and stowed them in the Impala's trunk. Sam wiped some sweat from his brow and breathed out heavily.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this hot," he complained, wishing he had bought some Florida-worthy clothes.

Quit your bitchin', Sam," Dean said. He walked into the check-in building to the motel they were going to be staying at.

"Need a double room," he told the clerk.

"Sure you boys don't want a single room?" the clerk asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Brothers. We are BROTHERS," Dean said, a little agitated. He turned to Sam. "Why do they always think we're gay?" The attendant rolled his eyes and ran Dean's credit card, then went to the office behind him to grab the room key.

Sam chuckled. This had been happening their whole hunting careers. Pretty much every hotel attendant they had ever dealt with assumed they were a couple.

"Here you are," the attendant said, handing Dean the room key. "Room 219A." Dean grabbed the key from the guy's hand and stormed out of the check-in lobby.

"We should go talk to the families, Dean. Maybe they know something that wasn't in the news or in the police reports."

"Whatever. Let's just get inside, it's boiling out here," Dean replied, sounding a little more than annoyed.

They walked inside the motel room and put down their duffle bags on the separate beds. Sam started digging out his "FBI" suit. Dean did the same. They changed, grabbed their fake ID's, and left the motel.

Sam pulled out his notebook. "The first address is 4425 Meadow Street. The Smiths. Loretta Smith reported her husband, Roger, missing the other day after a walk in the gardens down town. She says he just disappeared into thin air, and then she found his death anniversary article in the obits in the local newspaper. Apparently, he died in 1945."

It took about ten minutes to get to the residence. Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the Impala.

"Well, here we go," he said, getting out of the car. Sam followed. They walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Hello, Mrs. Smith," Sam started. "I'm Agent Ruse, and this is my partner, Agent Stark. We're from the FBI." They flipped their fake badges. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about your husband's disappearance?"

Mrs. Smith looked confused. "I already gave my statement to the police," she said.

"We know, but we need our own statement. It's just part of the federal investigation," Sam told her. She sighed, then nodded reluctantly.

"Please, come in. Take a seat anywhere," she told them, sitting down in an armchair. Sam and Dean sat down on the couch opposite her.

"Mrs. Smith, we know this must be a hard time for you, but we really appreciate your cooperation. Now, can you tell us what happened when your husband disappeared?"

"Well," Mrs. Smith started. "It was Wednesday of last week. We were bored, and it was a nice day, so we decided to go for a walk in the park. The gardens are beautiful during the summer, so we decided to go for a picnic. I was looking at some flowers about five feet away from Roger, and he was admiring a statue that stood in the middle of a flower bed. He was saying how beautiful it was, surrounded by flowers. It was a statue of an angel woman, crying into her hands…" She trailed off.

"What happened next?" Dean asked.

"I noticed he hadn't spoken in a few minutes, so I turned around to make sure he was okay. When I turned around, he was gone. I called his cell phone to see where he had gone, but I could hear it ring. So I looked around and it was on the ground next to the flower bed. Roger was gone."

Sam and Dean could tell Mrs. Smith was having a hard time telling the story again, but they needed to know what happened next.

"Is there anything else? Did you notice anything weird in the area? Maybe an odd feeling, or the smell of sulfur?" Dean asked

"No, no smells or feelings, but when I looked up to look at the statue Roger was looking at, it wasn't there. It had been there the moment before, but when I looked back, it was gone, as was Roger. I didn't mention this to the police. I thought they would think me to be crazy. I am not crazy."

"We believe you, Mrs. Smith," Sam said. He gave her a small smile before looking at Dean. They were both thinking the same thing. A statue that kills people? Neither of them had ever heard of such a thing, but they could make some calls. Maybe one of their contacts knew what they were dealing with.

"Is there anything else you can tell us, Mrs. Smith? Anything at all?" Dean asked.

"Well, there is one more thing. I received a letter the day Roger disappeared. It was signed by him, but it was dated September 2, 1945. At first, I thought it was a cruel prank. But the next day, I found the death anniversary article in the paper, and I knew it was true."

"Do you still have the letter? Can we see it?" Sam asked. Mrs. Smith nodded and rose from her chair. She went into the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding an envelope that looked a million years old.

"The post man came with it that day. He said that it had been sitting at the post office since 1945 with a request to deliver it here, on the day it was delivered. Everyone thought it was rather odd, but they obeyed the request and gave it to me." She handed the letter to Sam. "Will I get it back when your investigation is through?"

"Of course. We will give it back. Promise." Sam smiled at her, and then stood up. Dean mimicked him and stood up as well.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Smith. We will be in touch. If you need anything from us, don't hesitate to call." Dean handed her a small business card with their "agent" names and their cell phone numbers on it.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll show you to the door."

Once they were out of ear shot, they began to discuss what they could be dealing with.

"This has something to do with time travel. But what kind of fucking statues do they have in this town that can send people back in time?" Dean said.

"I don't know, man, but we better figure it out soon before someone else gets snatched."


	2. Tampa, Florida: A So-Called Vacation

**A/N:**

**Here's the second chapter of this. If you enjoy it, please review! I want to continue it, but I need motivation. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still own NOTHING.**

Chapter 2: A So-Called Vacation

The Doctor had been rambling to himself all morning. He did that a lot. Rose thought it was cute. There was a lot about this man she found cute. Strange, but cute.

Alright, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Today, we are going to America!"

Rose's reaction was less than enthusiastic. Of all the places in the universe he could take her, he chooses America?

"Well, I thought you'd be a bit more excited. Ah, well, I'm sure you're going to love it when you see it! Ah, yes! Here we go!" The doctor began pulling levers, switching switches, and pressing buttons. Soon enough, the TARDIS was making her taking-off _woosh _noise. The Doctor loved that noise, and Rose had come to love it, too. She had become accustomed to the take-off, so she was able to keep her footing when the TARDIS moved.

They stopped moving.

"Here we are, then! Go on, have a look!" The Doctor said, smiling at Rose. She couldn't help but let a smirk creep across her face. He was adorable when he was excited.

Rose walked over to the door of the TARDIS. She opened it cautiously, just in case they had accidentally landed on a planet with no breathable air. When the door opened, her nose was immediately filled with the smell of salt and sand. She smiled wide and opened the door the rest of the way.

"Welcome to Clearwater Beach, Florida," The Doctor said, a smile playing on his face.

"You took me to the beach?" She asked, turning to face The Doctor. She was heading her way now. She ran up and hugged him tight.

"Knew you'd love it," he whispered to her. Rose let go.

"It this a proper vacation? No funny business or danger – just a vacation?"

"Well, can't say no funny business…It seems to follow us around. However, a vacation it is! Needed a break, what better place to take one than the beach?"

Rose smiled wide, and then looked disappointed.

"I don't have a swim suit, though," she said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"There's plenty to choose from in the clothing room. Go pick something out, I'm sure something in there will fit. There's towels in there, too."

Rose smiled wide again, hugged The Doctor, and ran off to find a swim suit. The Doctor went to find one, too, and when they were both ready, they headed for the beach.

Rose was excited. She had never been on a proper vacation before, and the only beach she had ever been to was at a lake outside London. Here, the water was beautiful and clear, and the sand was bright white.

The Doctor and Rose spent the whole day on the beach. It was a gorgeous day, and they were both with the person they cared most about.

The next day, they woke up late. It was nice to sleep in. When they finally decided to get up and go out, The Doctor suggested they stop and get a newspaper, just to see what was going on around town. Rose didn't want to, because she knew he would find some incident to check out or something. Nevertheless, The Doctor stopped and got his newspaper.

"What's the date?" Rose asked. "You never told me what time period it was."

"Ah, right. It is July 12, 2012."

"2012?" Rose said with a smile. "Amazing. The world hasn't changed much, eh?"

"Not really, no," The Doctor said. He was focusing on an article in the paper. Rose knew he had found something worth checking out.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Disappearances. People have been disappearing. Four so far. It says they 'disappear into thin air, only to re-appear in graves marked with their names…oh, no." The Doctor put down his paper. "Oh, no, no, no. Not good Very not good."

Rose sat up straight. He was right, trouble did tend to follow them, and looks like it had found them.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"The Weeping Angels. They are here. C'mon, Rose. Gotta go back to the TARDIS."

Rose had never heard of the weeping angels before, but she knew they must be bad based on The Doctor's reaction to them. They got up from the bench they were sitting on and rushed back to the TARDIS, leaving the newspaper there.


	3. Finding The Monsters

Sam and Dean still had no idea what they were up against. They had called every hunter they knew and surfed the internet for countless hours, hoping for something of use to come up. Nothing did. They had talked to all the families of the people who had disappeared, and they all had relatively the same story, but nothing else of much use.

One thing was for sure, though: They were dealing with time travel. Those statues, or whatever they were, were using time travel to kill their victims. Neither Sam nor Dean liked the idea of time travel. They didn't need another Cronos situation.

It had been three days since they arrived in Florida. No more bodies had dropped since they'd been there. The Winchesters were out of resources, and they were out of options.

"Maybe we should call Cas," Dean suggested. Sam looked at him. Dean was always the one to suggest they call Cas. Sam didn't want to wonder why. He would rather not think about that. He sighed.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Maybe he can tell us something about what the Hell we're hunting."

"Cas, can you get your ass down here, please?" Dean prayed. He always called Cas like that. Sam thought he might be compensating for something. Again, he didn't want to know.

They didn't hear him arrive.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said. Both Sam and Dean jumped. Cas was right behind Dean.

"Dude," Dean said, startled. "Personal space."

"My apologies," Cas said, taking a step back. "What do you need?"

"We were wondering if you had ever heard of a…" Sam hesitated. "A statue that can kill people."

"No, I have never heard of such a thing. Why?" Cas looked at the boys questioningly.

"It has to do with this case. All the victims' families say that right before their loved one's disappearance, they were looking at some kind of statue of an angel woman crying into her hands."

Cas looked at Dean. "I have never heard of such a thing."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. Now, they were officially out of resources.

"Maybe we should go down to those gardens where Mr. Smith was snatched. Maybe we can find one of these statue things and see what it's all about," Sam suggested. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Cas, you wanna come?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled. "Yes," he said. "Always willing to help the Winchesters."

'_These gardens are really beautiful,'_ Cas thought. He loved the look of flowers and bees and the combination of the colors. It was really beautiful.

Sam and Dean were having a hard time keeping Cas focused on the task at hand. He was getting distracted by the flowers, but they needed to keep him focused on finding these statue sons of bitches.

"Cas," Dean said, exasperated. "Please stay focused."

"Right, sorry, Dean," Cas said. "Look, right over there. A statue."

Dean and Sam looked to their right. Sure enough, there was a statue of an crying angel. They walked up to it.

"What the fuck are you, you nasty son of a bitch?" Dean asked, not really expecting an answer. He, Sam, and Cas looked at each other. As soon as they did, the statue moved. They all immediately looked back at it. Its face was no longer in its hands, and it seemed to be looking right at them.

"What…the…fuck…?" Dean muttered, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

"Don't stop looking at it, we don't need to be its next victim," Sam said. Dean and Cas nodded.

"We are going to back away slowly, and then we are going to make a run for the car once we are far enough away."

"Good plan, Sammy," Dean said. He would never admit it, but he was scared shitless.

"Okay," Sam said once they were a good distance away. "On the count of three, we are all going to make a sprint for the car." Dean and Cas nodded.

"One…" They kept backing up.

"Two…" They stopped moving, prepared to turn and run.

"Three!" They all broke into a sprint. It wasn't that far to the Impala. They made it there and got in. When they looked back to see if the statue was still there, it was right outside their car, one hand reaching out to them and an ugly-ass look on its face.

"Dude," Dean said. "What the Hell. That is one ugly mother." He started the car and sped off. All three of them were silent for the rest of the ride home, periodically looked back to make sure they weren't being followed. There was no sign of the statue.

They made it back to the motel in one piece.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Dean asked, not expecting an answer. None of them knew what they were going to do about this. If they didn't know what it was, they had no way to kill it.

Sam sat down on his bed, and Dean poured two glasses of bourbon. He handed one to Sam, and then straddled a chair at the table. He sighed and took a big gulp of his alcohol. All they could do until they figured out how to kill this thing was hope it didn't kill again.


	4. The First Encounter

The Doctor and Rose ran practically the entire way back to the TARDIS, and they made it back in about ten minutes.

'_So much for a vacation,'_ Rose thought to herself. It wasn't The Doctor's fault, of course, but she was still a bit disappointed.

The Doctor started pushing buttons and looking at a screen. He was muttering things to himself, so low that Rose couldn't hear what he was saying, but he sounded annoyed. Maybe he, too was upset that they couldn't finish their vacation.

The Doctor looked at Rose. He could tell she was a bit upset at the situation. He looked back at his screen.

"I don't plan these things, you know. Well, not all the time. Not usually. And I did not plan this." He looked at her. "You know that, right?" Rose nodded.

"Alright. That's settled."

"What are you doing, Doctor? Rose asked.

"I am trying to find them. If I can lock onto a good signal, the TARDIS will take us right to them. Aha! An Angel reading. Alright, baby, bring us to 'em!"

The TARDIS started making it's _woosh_ noise, and they were moving. Then they stopped.

The Doctor went to take a look outside.

"A motel? Why a motel? Of all places, why a cheap motel? They don't fit in with the scenery, so they wouldn't go unnoticed, so why?"

The Doctor hurried back inside the TARDIS.

"I'm putting the signal from the TARDIS into my screwdriver. It will lead us right to 'em." He was quiet for a second.

"Right! Here we go, Rose. Come on."

Rose followed The Doctor. "Why would they be here, Doctor? Why not a church or somewhere where they fit into the scenery?"

"I'm not sure," The Doctor admitted. He was a bit worried that this could turn very, very bad, very, very quick. "But it says they are in room 219A…"

They kept walking, trying to find the room where the Angels were hiding.

"Here it is," Rose said. The Doctor walked up to the door and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it, unlocking the door. They heard movement inside.

The Doctor opened the door. He was surprised, although confused, to find three men inside the room. Two of them were right in front of him, pointing hand guns at his face. The other stood at the back.

"Okay, then. Wrong room, sorry," The Doctor said, trying to play it off. He hit his screwdriver against his palm. "Connection must be wonky," he said, looking at Rose, who looked terrified.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"Well, I'm The Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. We come in peace, promise. We are looking for specific creatures, and the screwdriver says they're here. Mind if we have a look-around?"

Sam and Dean moved together to block The Doctor's path into their motel room. "Hell, no. You're not going anywhere until we know what's going on," Dean said. "Sit down." He pointed his gun towards a chair. "You, too, sweet heart. Sit."

They both did as they were told. Sam checked them for weapons.

"They're clean, Dean," he said. "No weapons. Just…this." He held up the sonic screwdriver. Dean took it from Sam, looking at The Doctor suspiciously.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Dean asked, looking at Cas. Cas looked it over. It started going crazy. Both their eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor explained. "The signal on it is looking for a creature that appears to be in this room. I need to find it, we are all in danger."

Dean looked at Sam as if to say _'Should we believe this guy?'_ Sam seemed to understand, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is this thing you're looking for?" Sam asked.

"They're called the Weeping Angels. They are a very ancient race of alien, and they are very, very dangerous. And it appears that they are within the vicinity.

"Angels don't weep. We don't feel emotions," Cas said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Angels don't feel emotions. We are unable to. We aren't human, and emotion is an entirely human trait. Therefore, no emotion."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He stood and took his screwdriver from Dean and began to scan Cas with it. "I picked up on the wrong kind of angel. They're not here. Well, they're here. Just not here, here." The Doctor smiled. "Alright, come on, Rose. Back to the TARDIS."

Sam and Dean hurried to block the door, guns pointed again.

"No. You're not leaving until you tell us what the fuck's going on." Dean said.

"What are you hunting?" Sam asked, eyes squinted.

"I've already said. They are called the Weeping Angels."

"I already told you, angels don't weep," Cas chimed in.

"Shut up, Cas," Sam and Dean said together. Cas stayed quiet.

"What do they look like?" Dean asked harshly.

"Well, no one can see them move. When someone lays eyes on one, they immediately turn to stone. As soon as you take your eyes off it, though, it moves. And once you've seen it, there's no escaping it."

"We know where they are," Sam said. "We saw one today."


	5. Don't Look Away

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

** Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING, and I'm sad to say I never will.**

The Doctor looked at Rose, then back at Sam and Dean.

"You need to take me to them. Now. Lives depend on it."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged, as if he wasn't up for an argument, and it would be best to just cooperate. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Dean grunted, "but we are in charge here, you understand? We call the shots."

The Doctor nodded. Rose rolled her eyes. _'Who do these guys think they are?'_ she thought. She pulled herself out of her mind and looked around to find everyone looking at her.

"I said, do you understand?" Dean said. She nodded reluctantly.

"Good," he said. He turned and walked out of the motel room, followed closely by Sam and Cas.

"I don't trust them," Dean said, just loud enough so that only Sam and Cas could hear him. "I mean, we don't know them at all. They could be looking to kill us or something." _'Not that we should be worried,'_ he thought. '_If anyone should be worried, it should be them.'_

"Dean," Cas said quietly once he caught up. "I think you should know…This…Doctor…He's not human, Dean."

Dean stopped in his tracks. "What? What do you mean he's not human?"

"He has two hearts, Dean."

"I knew I didn't trust him. What is he, a demon? Shape-shifter? Some other monster?"

"I'm not sure…The only oddity is that he has two hearts, and I can tell he is almost a thousand years old."

"What should we do?" Sam chimed in.

"I don't know," Dean grumbled. They had reached the Impala. Dean opened the trunk and lifted the false bottom, revealing an abundance of weapons.

"Wha…I have never seen this many weapons in my life!" The Doctor exclaimed once he and Rose had caught up.

"What do you need all these for?" Rose asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Out of all the danger she and The Doctor had encountered, they had never dealt with mass-murderers before.

"You'll find out," Dean said simply.

"So, Doctor, what are you a doctor of?" Sam asked, trying to catch him in a lie.

"I'm just The Doctor. Not of anything, just The Doctor," The Doctor replied. That was the oldest question in the book.

"What are you?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"What are you? Cas says you're not human, and we kill not-human for a living. So what are you, and why are you helping us?"

The Doctor hesitated before answering.

"I am a Time Lord. I am from the planet Gallifrey, and I am nine hundred years old. I have experience dealing with the Weeping Angels, so unless you would like to die, I suggest you start to trust me."

Dean looked at Sam, then at Cas.

"Maybe we should trust him, Dean," Sam said. "Don't you think we've died enough?"

That statement took The Doctor and Rose by surprise, but they didn't ask. Neither of them were sure if they wanted to hear the meaning behind it.

"Fine," Dean said. "How do we gank these sons of bitches?"

"Any of these weapons would do the trick, but a sledgehammer would work best. You need to destroy its head to be sure it is dead."

Dean rummaged around, handing a gun to Sam and a gun to Cas, until he found what he was looking for.

"Will this work?" Dean asked, holding up a ten-pound sledgehammer.

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed. He took the hammer and handed it to Rose. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Rose smiled. "Of course, Doctor!" she said. She took the sledgehammer, throwing it across her shoulder, mimicking the way Sam was holding his gun. She smiled at Sam, who blushed a little. She found it funny that he seemed attracted to her, but held back her laughs.

"Alright, now that we are armed, we can go," The Doctor said. "Follow me,"

"Oh, no," Dean said. "We're taking my car." He slammed the trunk shut. "Get in," he said, getting into the driver's seat.

"We would get there faster if-" The Doctor started, but was cut off by a nudge in the direction of the car. Sam was leading him into the seat, so he had no choice but to get in. Rose got in next to him, and Cas got in on the other side, making a sandwich out of The Doctor in the back seat.

"So," Dean said. "What exactly are these things? We have never seen or heard anything like them, and none of our contacts have either. We can find nothing about them on the internet or in books. So what are they?"

"The Weeping Angels are an ancient alien race. They feed on time energy. If a person is touched by an angel, they are immediately sent back in time, and the Angels feed on the time energy that is left behind. Essentially, they are feeding on the un-lived years of their victims. For this reason, it is very important to not look away once you have seen one. Once it has seen you, there is no escaping it. It will come for you every time you blink, and it will touch you once it reaches you."

"How are we supposed to gank 'em if we can't look at 'em?" Sam asked. He and Dean were both confused.

"You will have to look at them in order to kill them," Rose said.

"Once you see it, it will turn to stone. Once it turns to stone, don't take your eyes off it, and don't blink. Someone else will have to kill it," The Doctor concluded.

"How exactly do we do that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you never told us," Sam added.

"You need to hit it on the head repeatedly with a sledgehammer. Keep hitting it until the head breaks off and shatters."

"How will we know it's dead?" Sam asked.

"There will be a stone on the ground shaped like a pool of blood. If you see that, you will know it is dead." The Doctor paused. "It will be important to get them all killed in a timely matter. Once we kill one, the rest will come for us."

Dean looked at Sam. At least now they knew what they were dealing with. They were going to have to make a huge effort to not get touched.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said. Dean looked at him. "After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland."

Dean smirked and Sam chuckled, leaving the rest of the group confused. At least the brothers were still able to make fun of bad memories.

They pulled up to the gardens where they had first encountered the Weeping Angels. Everyone got out, each of them gripping some kind of weapon. Sam and Dean with shotguns, Rose and The Doctor with sledgehammers, and Cas with…well, Cas. Armed and ready, they walked through the entrance in search of the Angels.


	6. Hunting the Asshats

**A/N: Guys. I am sorry. It seems it has been FOREVER since I last updated. I've been going through a bit of a writer's block…Well, here's the latest chapter. Sorry, it's a bit short, and it probably sounds a bit dumb, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own? Nothing. NOTHING .**

"Alright," Dean said. He pointer at Sam. "Cas will come with me. You go with them-" he pointed at the Doctor and Rose.

Sam nodded. In his mind, he was smirking at Dean. '_Figures he would pick Cas to go with him,'_ he thought. He stifled a small chuckle.

The sound of Dean's voice explaining the game plan brought Sam back to reality.

"-and me and Cas will go this way." Dean pointed his thumb behind him, down a path that led to the left side of the gardens.

Sam nodded, even though he had missed most of what Dean was talking about.

"We'll meet back here in an hour. Let's kill these sons of bitches."

Dean turned down his path, grabbing Cas's forearm and pulling him along. "Come on, Cas," Dean said as they started down the path, side by side. Sam smiled a little at his brother's ridiculous way of showing affection. He turned down the path that he and The Doctor and Rose were going to be hunting on, and The Doctor followed, but Rose hesitated. She looked at the sledgehammer in her hand, and then went after Dean and Cas.

"Hey!" she yelled after them. Dean turned around, followed by Cas. "I think you're going to need this. You know, if you plan on killing an Angel today."

Cas cocked his head at her.

"Why would Dean want to kill me?" he asked her. Rose smiled at him. His obliviousness was absolutely adorable. Apparently Dean thought so as well, as Rose found him trying to hide a smile, too.

"Not you, Cas. The Weeping Angels." She handed him the hammer. "You're gonna need this to kill them."

"Oh…" Cas said softly, taking the sledgehammer in his hand. "Right."

Dean gave her a nod of thanks, and they went their separate ways.

"Remember, Sammy," he shouted behind him. "One hour. Kill every bastard that comes into your sight."

Sam nodded, and Dean and Cas broke into a jog, looking carefully yet frantically for the deadly creatures that plagued the gardens.

"He really likes Dean, doesn't he?" Rose asked. "Cas, I mean."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I think Dean likes him, too. Although he would never admit to it. Not even to himself."

"Why not? If they like each other, they should be together."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the statement as Rose took his free hand in hers. Sam rolled his eyes. He was always the third wheel.

"Dean…" Cas said. He sounded startled. "Dean, I found one."

Dean quickly followed Cas's gaze and found the statue-looking monster.

"Cas, whatever you do, don't look away and do not blink," Dean said, raising his shotgun to his shoulder and taking aim.

On the opposite side of the gardens, Rose had spotted one, too.

"Don't blink, Rose. Don't blink," The Doctor said_. 'It's like he was on repeat or something,'_ Sam thought. He didn't mean to get so easily annoyed, and he knew this probably wasn't the best time for annoyance, but it happened anyways. He raised his gun, took aim and fired.

At the same time, Dean took a shot. He looked up for a second, acknowledging the shot from the other side of the gardens. '_They must have found another one. Good work, Sammy,'_ Dean thought. People in the gardens screamed and dropped to the ground in fear. '_Great. Just a matter of time before the police show up.' _He looked back at the angel he had just shot. The bullet from his gun had hit it in the face.

"Cas, I'm taking the sledgehammer. Just keep looking at it, don't look away."

Cas nodded. "Okay."

Dean took the hammer and approached the Angel. He raised it above his head and brought it down hard on the Angel's head. He repeated this three times, and then he finally saw the blood-pool shaped stone that meant the angel was dead.

"Okay, Cas, safe to look away now. The asshat's dead," he said, looking down at the broken stone, admiring his kill. When he got no reply from Cas, he looked up, confused. Cas wasn't there, but he did see an Angel.

"Crap," he said under his breath.

"Cas?" Dean said. "Cas?" He was shouting now. "Damnit, Cas!"


	7. The Final Kill

**A/N: Here is the last chapter, guys. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! This is kind of a long chapter, but I hope you like the outcome. :)**

_Snap._

The Weeping Angel that Dean was looking at burst into a million little pieces. He ducked to avoid the debris, but he couldn't avoid the couple chunks of stone flying towards him, hitting him in the face. Through the dust caused by the exploding stone, Dean made out a figure.

In a trench coat.

"Wha-Cas? What the hell, man?"

"I was in 1929. I was only there for a minute, but I am an angel, Dean. You didn't think I was gone forever, did you?"

Dean gave a small shrug.

"Well, I am back. And I am not happy," Cas said.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, still trying to get over the shock of the whole ordeal.

"I snapped my fingers. It angered me, and I killed it." Cas said simply.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Dean mumbled, looking down at the rubble. He dialed Sam's phone number.

_"Dean, what is it?"_ Sam said over the phone.

"Sammy, Cas got touch-"

"_What? What do you mean? Is he okay? Is he gon-"_

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's fine, Sammy. He was gone for a minute, but he came back and killed the son of a bitch that touched him. The fucker didn't stand a chance, you see it."

"_We are heading your way. If Cas can destroy these things, we should team up and work together."_

"Alright, see you in a few." Dean flipped his phone shut. He looked at Cas.

"They're heading our way. We're teaming up and hunting these asses all together."

Cas nodded.

"How many more do you think there are?" Dean asked, not expecting an answer.

"There are four more. Sam and The Doctor and Rose killed one, and we killed two, and there are four more." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Right…" Dean replied. "Well, they should be here soo-"

"Hey, guys," Sam yelled. The three of them broke into a light jog to quickly catch up to Dean and Cas.

"Cas says there are four more. We got work to do, let's go," Dean said, coming off a little bit more short than he had intended to. He shrugged to himself, and then turned and started down the path. Cas followed, walking briskly to walk beside Dean, and Sam, The Doctor, and Rose stayed behind them.

"They could be anywhe-" Rose started, but was interrupted by Sam.

"There," Sam said. Everyone followed his gaze, and they all saw it, too. Another Angel.

This time, there was no snap. The Weeping Angel just exploded.

"Okay," Dean said. "On to the next."

"You did that?" Rose asked, obviously a little bit scared. She didn't know what she was more scared of right now: the Weeping Angels or Castiel, the actual angel.

Cas nodded, then kept walking, taking somewhat large strides to keep up with Dean.

"Four down, three to go," Dean said with a joking smirk. Sam smiled at his brother's ability to make any situation into a joke.

"There," The Doctor said loudly, with an alarmed look on his face. Another Angel.

There was only a split second before stone flew everywhere. Another piece of broken Angel hit Dean in the face.

"Jesus Christ, Cas. Can you be more careful?" he said, annoyance playing on his voice.

"Sorry, Dean," Cas said simply before continuing walking.

It was about ten minutes before they spotted the next Weeping Angel.

"There, Cas," Dean said. There was no explosion this time.

"Cas. What are you waiting for?" he asked, growing impatient.

"I'm trying, Dean. It's not working. I don't know why," Cas said. It was clear he was panicking. He couldn't kill this one.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked frantically. "Why don't you kill it?!"

"I don't know! I just can't!" Cas screamed. Sam's mouth hung open. He wasn't expecting that response.

The Doctor and Rose both started looking at the Angel, this way Dean wasn't the only one looking at it, and they could stagger-blink.

They heard the fluttering of wings. The Doctor tensed up, thinking it was a Weeping Angel moving. Instead, it was Cas. He was gone.

"What the hell…" Dean muttered under his breath. He raised his shotgun to his shoulder, bringing the Weeping Angel into his sight, and taking a shot. His bullet hit the Angel's torso. A huge chunk flew off, breaking into multiple pieces and falling to the ground. Dean took another shot, this one hitting the Angel in the face. The head fell off and fell to the ground and shattered. It created a blood-pool shaped stone on the ground. The Angel was dead.

"He left?" Dean asked. "Really, he left?"

Sam nodded.

"Oh, how nice of him," Dean said, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Just friggin' peachy!" Dean was growing more and more angry by the second. "Damnit, Cas! Where the Hell did you go?"

A few more minutes passed before they spotted the last Weeping Angel. Dean saw it first, and took aim immediately, taking a shot. It hit the Angel, and Dean took his eyes off it to reload his gun. For that second, no one was looking at it. It disappeared.

Sam looked at Dean, but jumped back in surprise. His face help a terrified expression.

"Behind you, Dean," he said quietly. Within a split second, Dean spun around and brought his gun to his shoulder, blowing off the Angel's head in one shot. The head fell to the ground, and without hesitation, Rose grabbed the sledgehammer The Doctor was holding and ran up and smashed the stone head into the ground. It broke into a million little shards. They watches as the larger shards of stone pulled together to form the blood-pool shaped stone. The final Angel was dead.

Dean gave a sigh of relief, and Sam's shoulders relaxed.

"Cas is never going to hear the end of this," Dean said angrily. "I can't believe her just up and left us here like that." He took off towards the exit. Naturally, everyone followed him. Sam walked quickly to catch up to his brother.

"Dean, I'm sure there's an explanation to why Cas left like that. You saw how angry he was that he couldn't muster the strength to kill that Angel, and I'm pretty sure I some some blood trickling from his nose before he left. Give him a break."

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy. He always leaves. Always…" his voice trailed off, and he looked down at the ground.

"If it makes any difference to your opinion," The Doctor said, "Cas helped a lot. If it weren't for him, we might all be dead." He raised his eyebrows and turned down the corners of his mouth, giving his "not bad" face.

Sam looked at The Doctor and nodded. The Doctor understood, and he nodded back at Sam. It would take a little bit to get over this. He felt abandoned, which was understandable, and it would take his a little while to get through it. The Doctor took Rose's hand. As they walked, he leaned down to talk to her quietly.

"What do you think, should we show 'em?" he asked. Rose smiled, looked up at The Doctor, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, then," he said. "Dean, Sam, me and Rose would like to show you something."

Sam and Dean stopped walking. They turned around to face The Doctor and Rose, who had also stopped. Dean looked at Sam, as if skeptical as to if they should trust them. Sam shrugged, and nodded. Why were they not to be trusted? They had been a great help, and they had proven that they meant no harm, only good. What could it hurt?

"Alright, but no funny business," Dean said, and then he turned to walk back to the car.

Rose looped her arm through The Doctor's. It was always fun to show people the TARDIS. Everyone had the same reaction, yet everyone's reaction was the same. It was beautiful this way.

They reached the car and stowed the weapons in the trunk.

"Alright, It's only about five minutes' drive. That way-" The Doctor pointed straight in the direction the car was facing "-just around the corner."

Dean nodded. Everyone got in, and Dean started the car, and they drove off.

Five minutes later, The Doctor had Dean pull into an alleyway. Dean did so, but was hesitant to get out of the car. Alleyways were no good thing in Dean's mind, and he wasn't wanting to be the next victim in a string of abductions or murders.

The Doctor and Rose got out and jogged towards a blue box. It was a 1960's British police box.

"What, are you gonna call the police on us?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I mean I know we have a lot of weapons, but we never use them on people."

Rose laughed. "No, nothing like that. Just come."

Sam shrugged, and started towards the blue box. Dean hesitated for a minute, but then followed.

The Doctor smiled down at Rose, and opened the door. It opened to the inside. He and Rose stepped inside and disappeared. Confused, Sam opened the door a little more, and both his and Dean's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," The Doctor said, smiling a proud smile.

"It's…" Dean started, his voice trailing off. He turned around, stepping out and examining the box from the outside.

"You broke physics," he said upon returning to the inside. "This is like a mansion on the inside, but it can't be."

"Wow…"was all Sam could muster up. He was awestruck. "It's beautiful. You guys…live…in here?"

Rose and The Doctor nodded, then looked at each other and smiled widely. These two's reactions were different. Neither of them said "it's bigger on the inside."

"Well," The Doctor said. "We'd better go."

Dean nodded, and he and Sam stepped out of the box. Rose followed them out, taking advantage of their awestruck state and giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dean snapped out of his trance, and smiled his signature smile at her.

"Don't go getting yourselves killed," she said. "The world needs you."

With that, she stepped back inside, closing the door behind her. The Winchesters watched as the TARDIS began to make noise.

With three _woosh_'s, it disappeared, and The Doctor and Rose were gone.

"Well…" Dean said.

"I wasn't kidding before, can we go to Disney?" Sam asked. Dean laughed, and nodded.

They walked back to the car.

"Yeah, let's go. I hear they have a roller coaster themed after Aerosmith…"


End file.
